She is a King Now
by SCIK1012
Summary: One serene afternoon, Finn notices a hint of exhaustion on the new flame ruler. She had melted onto her throne, glancing at the crimson skies of the land beyond her castle walls, as she rested her head on her hand. It occurred to the human that maybe the new Flame King wasn't fitted to be enclosed in a palace her whole life long. Perhaps he could ask her to take a break. —One-Shot—


**She is a King Now**

And so another afternoon at the new Fire Kingdom went by. No more harsh feelings, no more guilt; just a hero in the making and a committed ruler, sharing some time together with the famous Cinnamon Bun. They were all coexisting in harmony, leaving the bad memories behind, in the past where they belonged. A ruthless king observed them from above in his crystal prison. He could no longer complain, trash, or roar, for his furious words would not be heard. Such vicious lies had no place in the Kingdom of Truth. The king without a crown could only sit in silence, always listening, always watching.

For Finn the Human Boy, hanging out with his fiery friend was more than an enjoyable way of passing his free time. It was an honor to be allowed in her kingdom as a friend, even though he had been unfair to her in the past. If someone deserved to share a seat by Flame Princess' side, it was none other than Cinnamon Bun; the humble, the honest. The young hero understood that he had failed to protect his princess, that he had betrayed her trust.

As humiliating as it was, he had to accept that the half-baked candy citizen was greater than him. After all, Cinnamon Bun was the one who saved Flame Princess, not him. He had only condemned her to suffer. Finn was truthful when he explained her that he regretted his actions, but the damage had already been done. Flame Princess had chosen to live her life on her own, so that no one could ever hurt her again.

As for the new ruler in question, Flame Princess or Flame King, as her title said, didn't feel confused anymore. She had found a purpose in life, an ideal to live for. The Fire Kingdom would never be the same; her citizens were now learning the ways of honesty, a path that would hopefully drive them away from evil. If someone could change them, it was her. Flame Princess knew that she hadn't taken an easy task, but she was ready to assume it with courage and responsibility. It was the best she could do for them, and for herself. There was kindness in the hearts of the fire people; she had seen it fifteen years ago, in the servant who had chosen to find somebody that would take care of her, instead of letting her wander in the wilderness.

Now she had the power to awaken that sense of selflessness in her people. Her will was their law. Flame Princess wasn't ruling with fear and punishment as her father used to, she had earned the trust and the loyalty of her subjects through her good-willed teachings. Those were the fundamental ideals that kept her new reign from falling apart: respect, trust, and honesty. And her people would obey her without complaining, at least for now. As long as she keeps them happy, grateful, and satisfied. It was a burden too heavy to carry on her own, but she was holding on. Flame Princess wouldn't be defeated so easily.

It was one of those serene afternoons, when Finn noticed a hint of exhaustion on the flame ruler. She had melted on her throne, glancing at the crimson skies of the land beyond her castle walls, sighing wishfully as she rested her head on her hand. It occurred to the human that maybe the new Flame King wasn't fitted to be enclosed in a palace her whole life long, and that perhaps, he could suggest her to take a break. Watching stealthy for Cinnamon Bun to not get in his way, the young hero approached the flaming girl with a simple smile on his face.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Nah, I'm fine." She sighed. "Just a little tired, that's all…"

"You miss the Grasslands, Princess?" Finn asked.

"Sometimes I wish I could see the blue skies again, the grassy hills, the fluffy clouds… But I can't abandon my people." Flame Princess explained.

"Yeah, I-I know." The boy insisted. "What if you take a small break from all this King stuff? You don't look as cheerful as you used to, when you were just a princess. This is draining your energy juice, commanding a kingdom by yourself is gonna bunk you up!"

Flame Princess glared at Finn, leaning forward in anger. "You mean I'm not strong enough to rule by myself?!" she yelled, flames exploding around her. "If Princess Bubblegum can, then why can't I?!"

"No! I didn't mean that! Princess Bubblegum has been a ruler for lots, and lots of years already! She's got enough experience to do it! Besides, the candy people ain't that hard to govern! They are pretty soft and good to the core. You on the other side have to deal with all these bad apples, fighting to make a great change, even though you're the youngest ruler in Ooo!" Finn offered her a sincere smile, brushing her hand with care. "You've done awesome as a king, Flame Princess, but your exhaustion is starting to show, and I… I'm worried about you…"

"Finn…" the new Flame King sighed. "I appreciate your worry, but I'm not going anywhere. If I need to rest, I'll just take a quick nap and let Cinnamon Bun in charge. I'm gonna be alright."

"Yes, but—!" the human insisted. "Flame Princess…"

The young ruler left her seat and walked forward, followed by the pleading boy. She stopped for a moment and turned to Finn, a grateful look in her glowing eyes. "Listen Finn, I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done for me."

"M-me? I haven't done nothin'…" he gasped in surprise.

"Yes you have. You taught me that goodness can't be taken or given, because it can always be found in the heart. It's thanks to you and your righteous lessons that I have been able to change the ways of my people." Flame Princess drew a smile on her lips, inviting him to get closer. "Please, tell me how could I repay you. I will grant you any wish you may desire."

"If I…" the boy stuttered, blushing lightly. "If I asked you to be my girlfriend again, would you do it?"

The flaming girl widened her eyes in astonishment. "Finn! Anything but that! I already told you, my duty is with the flame people!"

"Y-yeah… I understand, but one can only hope…" the human grinned, shrugging slightly. "In all seriousness, can I at least ask you for a single favor?"

"What would it be?"

"Before you go to take your nap and everything…" Finn approached her, his cheeks glowing red with embarrassment through his flame shield. "Will you let me hug you…one last time?"

"Finn—I…" she hesitated.

"No, it's not what you think!" he scratched the back of his head, staring at the locked king above them in sadness. "You look like you've never gotten enough hugs in your life… It will do you good if someone—…"

His words were silenced by the fire girl who had suddenly thrown her body into his arms, warping hers around him. And Finn did the same, pulling her against him, allowing her to lie to the only person in the Fire Kingdom that she shouldn't be punishing so harshly: herself. It was only a hug; it didn't have to mean anything—except maybe—tenderness, protection, comfort… and closeness to each other's heart. Better not fantasize with anything else, the boy thought. Enjoy her while you can still hold her, let her rest on your chest while she isn't aware of her actions, and kiss her head without letting her notice... Because she is a King now, even if she still loves you.

* * *

**It's impossible to stop shipping these two, no matter what happens in the show. Hope you enjoyed this short one-shot! :)**


End file.
